The present invention concerns that type of cargo carrier supported by a vehicle mounted hitch with a load receiving container swingably positionable to permit access to the rear of the vehicle.
The prior art discloses a number of hitch supported carriers for use primarily on sports utility vehicles to supplement their load g capability. Typically such carriers are detachably engaged with a permanent hitch member of the vehicle and include a closed container mounted in place on a swingable arm assembly to permit access to the load carrying rearward portion of the vehicle. The enclosed containers of such carriers are sizeable and may be subjected to loads up to several hundreds of pounds of cargo. Substantial loads are accordingly imparted to the swingable member of the carrier and the support structure therefor both when the container is in the travel position as well as when swung outwardly from the vehicle for vehicle access purposes. Dynamic loading of such carriers encountered when the vehicle is under way subjects the carrier to even more significant loading in conjunction with laterally directed forces encountered during vehicle travel.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,799 discloses a vehicle mounted carrier having a container supporting, swingable arm pivotally supported at one end in a channel segment supported by an arm extending in parallel fashion toward the center line of the vehicle for securement to a hitch insert When the swing arm and cargo carrier thereon are swung rearwardly away from the vehicle considerable load and torque are imparted to the lengthy support arm at its distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,151 discloses a carrier having a load container supported by a U-shaped member having upper and lower bracket members coupled to a crosswise member of the carrier by a pivot pin. Substantial loading of the carrier cross member occurs upon the loaded container being swung away from the vehicle and supported in a cantilever manner by the bracket plates and pivot pin at the distal end of the cross member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,983 discloses a carrier attachment for a vehicle wherein a load container is supported on a platform which in turn is supported by a Z-shaped support member terminating forwardly in inserted engagement with a vehicle mounted receiver of a trailer hitch. No provision is made for swingably displacing the carrier away from the rear of the vehicle.